


40? How Dare You?

by DelilahMcMuffin



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Birthday Sex, Edging, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/pseuds/DelilahMcMuffin
Summary: It’s David’s birthday. Patrick is horny. Filthy sex ensues.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 66
Kudos: 254
Collections: Schitt's Creek Open Fic Night 2.0





	40? How Dare You?

“Happy birthday, sweetheart.”

David has to begrudgingly admit that the sentiment is lovely. Patrick’s voice is still rough and sleep-riddled, which is very sexy. The hand that is gently rubbing David’s back is very, very nice. It’s just the ungodly hour that’s the problem. That and the fact that the number associated with this particular birthday is one David isn’t quite ready to face. 

“Is it?” David groans before he buries his head under his pillow, willing himself back to sleep. Maybe if he sleeps long enough, he can go back in time to yesterday when he was still 39. 

Warm lips caress his shoulder and he can feel Patrick’s smile against his skin. 

“Don’t laugh at me. I’m an old man,” he grumbles from deep beneath his pillow. “Didn’t your mother ever teach you you’re supposed to respect your elders?” 

Pulling his head out from its hiding place and rolling into his back, he shoots what he hopes is a withering glare in his husband’s direction. Judging by the bemused expression on Patrick’s face, he’s bypassed withering and landed on something more on the side of vaguely disgruntled. _Ugh._

Patrick’s smile widens and he reaches out a knuckle to wipe a glob of sleep from the inside corner of David’s eye, which he then proceeds—much to David’s horror—to wipe on the sheet.

“ _Eeeew-ah_! That’s disgusting!” David accuses, and Patrick shrugs, the sloppy asshole. 

“And you’re beautiful,” Patrick shoots back with a grin, leaning in for a kiss. And despite the fact that morning breath is very incorrect, and Patrick has just wiped a glob of eyeball snot on their bedding— _where they sleep, for fuck’s sake!—_ David lets himself be kissed, sliding a hand up around Patrick’s neck and pulling him closer. Patrick’s tongue presses for entrance and David parts his lips, moaning deep in the back of his throat as Patrick shifts so he’s lying sprawled on top of David, one hand buried in David’s hair, the other reaching around to clutch at David’s backside. 

“Mmm… fuck, David… you’re so fucking sexy…” Patrick murmurs into his ear before he begins to nip and suck his way down David’s neck. He gives David’s hair a gentle tug, pulling his head to one side and exposing more of his throat. 

“Patrick,” David breathes as Patrick’s tongue delves into the hollow of his throat. David grasps at Patrick’s hips, pulling him closer, wide awake now and desperate for more contact. Patrick grazes his teeth down David’s chest, tongue darting out to flick at his nipple, and David gasps and thrust his hips up against Patrick’s erection. Patrick moans and takes the nipple between his teeth, worrying it into a hard nub and driving David wild. “God… Patrick… honey, please. More. I need more!”

Suddenly Patrick pulls back and David groans at the loss of Patrick’s weight on his body. Firm hands are on his hips, pulling and prodding at him, flipping David onto his stomach before he grabs the elastic waistband of his pyjamas and roughly tugs them down around his thighs. David wiggles and kicks the garment free of his legs. 

“Fuck… look at you,” Patrick murmurs appreciatively, running his hands over the pert globes of David’s ass. He brings his hand down with a slap against David’s left butt cheek then gives it a rough squeeze. He repeats the actions on the right side and David keens at the satisfyingly sharp sting.

David feels Patrick shift so he’s straddling his legs and he lets out a whimper when Patrick’s firm hands grip his cheeks and part them. He feels warm breath, then lips and tongue exploring the newly exposed skin. 

“God, I wanna fuck you into the mattress,” Patrick groans before burying his face between David’s cheeks, his tongue circling, teasing at David’s tight, pink hole. 

“Uuuhhhhnnnnn… yes, yes… God, yes!” David whimpers. “Fuck me Patrick, please!” Patrick’s tongue prods deeper, and David groans and grinds his erection into the mattress, but it isn’t enough. _God, it isn’t enough._

Patrick’s fingers replace his tongue. They are slick with lube and David mewls as Patrick presses them assertively into him, first one, quickly followed by a second, then a third. David’s hands fist in the sheets and he arches his back, lifting his ass in the air to give Patrick better access. His untouched cock drips with pre-come, leaking onto the sheets, but David is too far gone to care. 

“Fuck yeah, David,” Patrick breathes. “Oh fuck… your ass is so fucking perfect. So fucking tight.” His free hand connects sharply with the sensitive skin where David’s ass and upper thigh meet and David crows with pleasure. “Mmm… it’s gonna feel so good when I fuck you, baby. So, so good.”

His fingers fuck into David at a relentless pace, pausing when he’s buried up to his third knuckle to crook his middle finger and gently stroke David’s prostate over and over again. 

“H-holy… holy fuck… holy fuck… ohmygod!” David calls out as his legs begin to shake, his cock throbbing and his vision going white around the edges. 

“You wanna come like this, baby?” Patrick’s voice cuts through the cloud of David’s arousal. The fingers inside of him have stilled and Patrick is gently stroking his back. David whimpers and Patrick leans forward to lick at the trickle of sweat that has begun to bead along David’s spine. 

“I-I want…” David pants and Patrick makes an encouraging little noise. “I want you to… to…” His brain is having trouble telling his mouth what to say. “God, please Patrick. I need you.”

“You want it hard?” Patrick asks, his voice a low rumble, thick and heavy with desire. “Want me to fuck you so hard you’ll feel me inside of you all fucking day?”

“God, yes. Yes!” 

“Or you want me to take you so, so slowly?” Patrick purrs, soft and sensual in David’s ear. “Make you feel so good, but I won’t let you come…” The fingers in David’s ass begin to move again, achingly slow. “I’ll make you beg for it, David. Beg and scream and cry, and then when you think you can’t take any more, I’ll fuck you again, put my cock in your ass so nice and deep—just how you like it. And then maybe, if you’re so, so good…I’ll let you come.”

David makes a low, desperate noise in the back of his throat and feels Patrick’s hand skim up his back, then his blunt nails scratch down his spine and he shivers and cried out. 

“Oh fuck… make it slow… please.”

Patrick withdraws his fingers and David feels him inch his way up his legs until he is straddling David’s upper thighs, pinning David’s legs together. He hears the quiet _snick_ of the lube snapping open. Lifting his head, David cranes his neck to look over his shoulder. 

Patrick is slowly stroking himself, making his dick nice and slick and wet. He looks back at David, his golden brown eyes hooded with lust and longing. Then he leans forward and places a hand between David’s shoulder blades, pushing his chest further into the mattress. With the other he guides his cock between David’s cheeks, breaching his hole and slowly— _so fucking slowly—_ sinking into David until he bottoms out and they both moan. 

“Jesus, David…fuck…uuhhnnn…baby you’re so tight… feels so fucking good…”

Patrick’s hand slidEs from David’s back up his neck until his fingers are tangled in David’s hair and Patrick pushes his head down so the side of his face is pressed against the mattress. With Patrick pinning his legs together and with his hips and his head pressed into the bed, David is nearly immobilized, only his hands and arms free, just the way he likes it. He grips fistfuls of the bedding and tries to buck his hips up to get Patrick to start moving. 

“Shhh, baby,” Patrick cooes softly. “Just relax sweetheart. Let me take care of you.” He slowly gyrates his hips, moving his cock inside David at a glacial pace. “This okay? You like this?”

“Yeah. Yes. Fuck…” David squeezes his eyes shut and bitEs down on his lip. He can feel himself teetering on the edge, his entire body lit up with pleasure at the reassuring weight of Patrick on his back, his slow languid strokes inside, the dull pain of the fingers tangled in his hair. 

“Jesus,” Patrick moans above him, behind him, around him. “Fuck. You think you’re gonna come, don’t you?” He presses himself as deep as he can into David then pauses, both of them breathing hard. “I told you, you can’t come until you beg. Are you gonna beg for me, David?”

David lets out a keening whimper. He isn’t sure he can formulate actual words anymore. 

Patrick gives his hair a tug and David gasps. “Fuck…oh God…More!”

Patrick begins to rock his hips forward and back, barely moving, just enough to keep teasing David’s prostate but not giving him the pressure or the friction he needs. His cock aches and he can feel it hard and hot and so fucking wet against his belly. But he can’t reach it, can’t even move his hips to rub his cock against the fucking mattress.

“Oh…please…oh my God…” he moans, his voice breathy and desperate. “Fuck me please! Please… _please!”_

“You wanna come, baby?” Patrick asks and David can hear the strain in his voice as he struggles against his own orgasm. “Let me hear you beg, David.”

“I want it…need it…make me come…make me come…”

“That’s it,” Patrick murmurs. “Tell me how much you want it.”

“So bad!”

“Tell me you need it.”

“I need it. Need your cock…need you to fuck me!”

“Good. Honey, you’re doing so good,” Patrick praises and places wet, sloppy kisses to the back of David’s neck. “I love you so much. Gonna give it to you now.”

David lets out a sigh of relief as Patrick finally— _finally—_ begins to move, pulling almost all the way out before snapping his hips forward and plunging hard back into David’s tight, wet hole. Over and over again. 

David clutches and twists his hands in the sheets and Patrick lets go of his hair and braces his hands on either side of David’s shoulders as he pounds into him. They are both frantic now, hot and slick with sweat and lube and David screams out a string of curses as his vision goes blurry and his body convulses. He feels the warm wet of his release against his stomach and he goes limp and boneless, only vaguely aware that Patrick is still moving, fucking him hot and hard until he’s shouting David’s name and shooting his load deep inside him. 

Patrick collapses, panting and breathless on David’s back, his lips pressing messy kisses to every part of David they can reach. 

“Oh my God…David…David…” Patrick pants, lifting himself up and off David, pausing to press a tender kiss to the back of David’s head at the whimper when he carefully withdraws his cock from David’s tender and well-fucked hole. “Shhh…I know…I know…” he coos in David’s ear. “Was that okay? Did you like that?”

“Mmmmmph,” is all David could say. But he offers Patrick a lazy, fucked out smile. 

Patrick grins back st him. “Let me take care of you, get you cleaned up,” he says, softly stroking David’s back. “Then you can get some more sleep, okay? I’ve got the store today.”

“Mmmmmph,” David agrees. He drags himself up the bed, shoving his head back under his pillow. He vaguely remembers thinking that if turning 40 means he gets fucked senseless by his gorgeous husband, then he should consider turning 40 more often.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t set out to write porn. It just kind of... happened. 
> 
> Whatcha gonna do? 
> 
> I blame Calvin Banks.


End file.
